Quantum Shift
by synbad2
Summary: When Atlantis leaves Earth, the wormhole drive fails. Where does it end up? Different realities, same situations. I hate writing summaries for stories.
1. Dreamscape

Authors Note: This story is AU, meaning Alternate Universe. Some things will not be canon to the Stargate Franchise, fair warning.

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.

John Sheppard groaned as he pulled himself out of the stasis pod. '_This is weird_,' he thought. '_I don't remember going into stasis_.' Looking down he saw that he was – thankfully – dressed in his usual Atlantis uniform. He looked around the room. All the other pods were devoid of occupants. "Shit. Todd's not here." He muttered. "I sure hope I don't run into him."

John gradually made his way down the halls of Atlantis, his speed increasing the closer he got to the control room. Dust covered consoles greeted him when he finally entered the control room. Light slowly filtered through grungy stain-glass windows. There were no human laptops on top of Alteran crystal consoles. No dust sheets covering said consoles. It was like the Atlantis Expedition had never occurred; no Elizabeth Weir to travel back to watch over the city as it slept. A small tear started to streak down the side of John's face. The single drop tracing a path from his eye to the tip of his nose, where it slowly gathered before falling onto the consol he was leaning over. A small shift of light caught his attention. Slowly he straightened, and made his way over to the balcony door. He had to force the door open, but when he managed to get it open, his breath was taken away.

Atlantis was half submerged in San Francisco Bay. The towers on the piers poked out of the water here and there. Looking up, his breath was stolen once again. Smoke was rising from many locations across the San Francisco skyline. Half crumbled buildings filled the view, many of had burn marks like they were hit by weapons fire. Only the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge was still standing, melted cars scattered like toy cars on the roadway.

A screaming whine filled the air as a flight of Wraith darts over-flew the city; following them was another flight of vessels. John remembered them from a briefing that happened years ago. The second group of vessels belonged to the Ori. Somehow, for some reason; the Wraith and Ori had joined forces to conquer Earth. Another flight of darts screamed overhead, only this time a culling beam hit the tower. The beam washed over John, sucking him into the darts containment bay.

* * *

Sheppard groaned for the second time in less than thirty minutes. Culling beams always left him with a massive headache. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out two vague figures in front of him. Blinking a few times, one of the blurred figures resolved into the Wraith that John called Todd.

"I see your awake, John Sheppard. Pity our reunion is in such a manner." Todd said with his usual tone.

"Yeah… give me a sec." John replied. He shook his head, which considering how his head felt, was the wrong thing to do. His migraine increased ten-fold. "Got any aspirin?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

The other figure made his way towards John. The disfigured face revealed him to be a Prior of the Ori, but the face beneath the disfigurement was that of Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Light or Darkness; Life or Death; Joy or Despair; those are the only choices that you have. Embrace the Light of Origin or face eternal damnation." The man that was once Daniel intoned.

"Hey Daniel, like the new look. But that might be a problem for me, being an atheist and all…" John shrugged his shoulders.

Prior Daniel sighed, "Another one that rejects the Bliss that is Origin." He took a step back as Todd started forwards.

"I've been waiting a long time to finish what I started on that Genii planet long ago. Thank you for declining the offer, John Sheppard." Todd said as his left hand slammed into John's chest. "Scream, John Sheppard. I know the pain of losing your life essence is painful." Unable to bear the pain much longer, his victim let out a cry, long and loud. Prior Daniel's staff glowed as Sheppard died, funneling his soul to be consumed by the Ori for eternity.

(AN: I wanted to end here but… eh)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhh h…." John shot upright in his bed, sweat streaming down his body. Breathing heavily, he tried to settle his racing heart. It was just a dream. '_That is IT!_' he thought. '_No more junk-food before bed_.'

He swung out of bed, placing his feet on the floor of his room. The cold floor was shock to his system. '_Geez, that's cold_.' He tried again. This time the city had adjusted the temperature of the floor so that rather being cold, it was nice and warm. John made his way to the shower, where the city (thank god for his ATA gene) kept the temperature at a constant level. Exiting the shower, John quickly got dressed and made his way to the control tower.

* * *

It was the final week. Atlantis was scheduled to depart in less than five days. A new BC-304 was to be assigned to join Atlantis in Pegasus. The _Siranui_ or 'Unknown Fires' was Japan's first inter-galactic space vessel. Her commander, a Colonel Yamato Shiji (Shiji Yamato to Americans), understood that his mission was to protect Atlantis from attack, either internal or external.

The _Hammond_ was severely damaged in the battle with the Wraith Super Hive that attacked Earth months ago. She was damaged to the point that it would be cheaper to use her as parts, rather than rebuild her. Her commander, Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter, was asked to be the Atlantis leader once again. Richard Woolsey had stepped down when his sister became extremely ill. He had decided that it was better for him and his extended family if he was close by.

The _Apollo_ and _Sun_ _Tzu_ were also badly damaged but not to the extent that the _Hammond_ was. It was determined that it would be at least six to twelve months till either one was ready for deployment.

Only the _Daedalus_ and _Odyssey_ were in less-than-perfect shape, but they had to stay behind to defend Earth against un-foreseen events.

* * *

Atlantis had engaged its surface thrusters the week before, which had moved it out of San Francisco Bay and out into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Two days ago, Atlantis glided past Hawaii, and met up with the _Siranui,_ half-way between Japan and Hawaii. It was here, in a location where there were no shipping lanes that Atlantis was to depart for Pegasus. Last minute checks commenced as _Siranui_ gently landed on one of the piers. The weapon stocks were full and power was well in the green.

John's headset crackled, Sam's voice, warm. "Ready, Sheppard?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." John leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling around him the familiar thrum of power.

Visualize the city, resting on the waves. That was easy. He had looked outside one last time before he came down, a golden sunrise, just a bit past dawn. A perfect day, a beautiful day.

The Earth turned beneath them, Singapore wrapped in night, glittering with a thousand lights. The moon set, just as the sun, a bright disk, almost completely above the horizon. Invisible lines of force surrounded them, charted out in lines of blue fire. Were they made by the city or by him? John couldn't tell. Was it that he saw it and the city read it, or that the city spoke to him?

This place, a whisper. This moment. This precise second, this tiny coordinate in space. It filled him, encompassed him, as though he stood on the fulcrum of the universe. He was the city and the city was him. Ready to lift. Engines fired beneath the surface, water rushing away from ducts and vents, simple as moving his hand. The shield rose, trapping air inside the city, so that the occupants could breathe during the trip. For a moment, the City of the Ancients stood like a mirage, surrounded by vaporized water and air.

There were voices far away, Sam and Zelenka, Rodney saying something. They didn't matter. Engines online, inertial dampeners engaged and the city began to lift, like spreading his own wings. It was easy, easy as those dreams of flight everyone has as a teenager, when suddenly you can soar effortlessly as a young swallow. Above, the stars were not a field, but an ocean of infinite depth, millions of bright suns each moving in their extraordinary dance, every point relative.

"Wormhole drive online." John heard Rodney say, distantly. "Ready to jump." Power raced into the drive, power channeled from the three ZPMs. The thrum extended throughout Johns entire body. It was at that point that everything changed. Detected by the city, but ignored by Rodney (who dismissed it as unimportant), a massive solar flare raced towards Earth. The wave pulsed through the city, the shield protecting the people from all forms of exotic particles, save for one. Call it timing, destiny or just an ascended being with nothing better to do; yeah, defiantly the third one. This specific kind of particle, making up only one billionth of a percent of the entire flare, directly affected the crystals in the wormhole drive, changing their internal structure. Atlantis disappeared in all flash of blue light.

* * *

Author's Note:

At last my Code Geass x Stargate X-over is up. A bit of news regarding this story; I have plans to take it farther than just Code Geass. You will just have to stay tuned to find out. I never realized exactly how bad my free hand writing is...


	2. Emergance

Chapter 2: Emergence

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.

* * *

Earth, 2018.

"Lloyd; how's the Lancelot?" a young man by the name of Suzaku Kururugi asked into his earpiece. He was currently flying a small shuttle-like aircraft over the Pacific, approaching a small flying aircraft carrier by the name of _Avalon_. "_Ready and waiting for you, come and get it_." A voice responds through the earpiece.

Aboard a massive aircraft, a turret swung around and pointed towards the rear. "General, what are you doing in that gun turret?" an officer asked in a shaky voice.

Inside the turret, a well dressed man sat holding the twin triggers, a targeting reticule in front of him. "At this rate, I'm going to be demoted. I have to do something to prove myself." He replied in a determined voice. "I'll kill the Black Knights!" Seeing an enemy machine hanging in front of him, he started laughing manically. A yellow glow emerged from the barrel, as the linear turret spat out its shell. The machine just pulled on its arm and swung around the shell, letting it hit the float unit behind it.

"You fool; you shot your own engines." The pilot of the light blue machine said. Lifting his units left arm, he unloaded a burst into the turret base. Shrapnel started to ping off the lightly armored turret, until it burst like an over-ripe melon. The general's hat emerged from the explosion of glass and composite, where it slowly fell to the water below.

"Where's Zero?" the pilot of another machine asked as it joined up with the light-blue machine.

"We can't contact him because of the ECCM effects. I want to rendezvous with Chiba and Kozuki and scout inside the ship." The first pilot said.

"But the ships going to crash. Do you think we have time for that? Tou-" he broke off mid-sentence as a blade pierced the front of his machine.

"Senba!" the first pilot said as he looked behind him. The machine that struck his friend was that of a Knight of the Round.

"I don't like picking on those that are weaker than me but…" the Knight trailed off as the machine blew apart.

The first machine started to charge to avenge his friend but was struck from the side by another machine. Purple and silver in color, it started to attack with a red sword.

* * *

Inside a dark cockpit, a person in white inserted a decorative USB drive into its slot. After a short password was entered; Z-01 LANCELOT. Marching Ever Onward To Tomorrow appeared on the screen. The cockpit started to light up to reveal Suzaku gripping the twin control sticks. "_Sir Kururugi, I'm confirming the data now. The number two flight unit on Viceroy Nunnally's flagship has shut down. The number three and four float units are interlinked so a case Theta has occurred._" A female controller's voice said over the radio as Suzaku's custom machine was fitted with a flight unit.

"To sum that up, we'll all be swimming in the ocean soon." Lloyd said as he looked at Suzaku on the screen. Then he winced, "Ugh, except for General Upson, who regrettably, didn't make it."

"Right now, rescuing the Viceroy takes top priority." Suzaku said as his white and gold machine started up. Sparks of color flashed through the head unit as systems were updated. "_Initiating search for her wheelchair beacon. Starting ECM signal noise cleanup; Phase preset. Sending the layout of the ships interior now._"

"Transmit the Viceroy's location as soon as it's known. Lancelot Conquista launching!" The machine now known as Lancelot Conquista launched out off the Avalon, and performed a tight barrel roll. Quickly it entered the battle zone, pulling out its rifle as it approached a red machine with a silver arm. Firing off a round, the green ball struck a crimson barrier of radiation put up by the red machine.

Seeing this, a blue extension unfolded and docked with the Lancelot's rifle. A massive red blast emerged from the cannon, striking the red machines arm like before. However, unlike before, the blast tore through the barrier, vaporizing the silver arm. The red machine fell off the wing of the Logres-class flagship.

After a brief pause in the battle, the red machine suddenly returned, with a new arm and flight unit. It fired a massive beam of red radiation towards a group of machines, completely engulfing them. Radiation cracked around the leader's machine, causing his glasses to crack. He managed to pull the eject lever seconds before his unit also blew up.

* * *

Aboard the _Avalon_; Lloyd Apslund, creator of the Lancelot Conquista, watched with amusement. "Nice one." He said as the red machine cut down the number of defenders. He continued to watch as the red machine completely out-maneuvered two machines belonging to the Knights of the Round, some of the best pilots in the Empire. He was further amazed as the red machine positioned its hand towards the two Knights and fired a wide range attack. "What's its total energy?" he asked his assistant.

"The same amount but scattered." She replied equally stunned.

In a small niche to the rear of the bridge, an Ensign was manning a radar station when a new contact appeared. Not wanting to get into trouble he called out, "Uh, Earl Apslund, a contact just appeared on the radar."

"Yes, yes. You're a little late in reporting it. The Guren already made its reappearance." He waved his hand dismissively.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think this is the Guren."

"Oh… And why is that?" Lloyd leaned in close to the radar screen, sub-consciously adjusting his glasses.

"Well for starters, it's at an altitude of about 63 miles and headed this way."

* * *

John Sheppard was the first one to jolt back into consciousness. Perhaps the reason for this was because of his link with Atlantis. Information poured into him; Stardrive: Offline; Shields: 50% and regenerating; Inertial Dampeners: Online…

Freefall. That's what he found the city in, falling down towards the surface. _Projected location?_ He thought to Atlantis. The city-ship quickly brought it up. The landing area was the same location that they had just left. Sensors also detected what seemed like explosions from a battle. He'll have to deal with that later. Quickly he activated the thrusters, trying to shed speed. They may have been just ten miles above the atmosphere when the wormhole drive spat them out… _did they even go anywhere_?; but now they were caught in the gravitational pull of the Earth. Any thing the size and shape of Atlantis possessed incredible inertia. Thankfully, they had emerged with the thrusters already pointed towards the Earth, so that was one less thing to worry about. The thrusters fired, slowing the city minutely; still they fell towards Earth. The shields, now at 83% power, were more-than sufficient to land. They flared as Atlantis kissed the atmosphere, brilliant streams of superheated gasses flaring off to the sides, completely engulfing the city-ship.

Atlantis passed the fifty mile mark; John checked the projected landing area again. The battle had slowed down somewhat but there were still a few vessels in the targeted location. He quickly, mentally, opened a full-spectrum channel. "Look out below." He said. _Not sure if it worked but I gave the warning at least_, he thought to himself. His warning given, he fired all the thrusters again and again, trying to slow down the city-ship enough so that they would survive impact with the ocean. Well, survive was probably the wrong word to use. Maybe "avoiding being knocked out again" was better.

* * *

Lloyd looked up just as the Lancelot flew out of the crashing flagship; the Viceroy clutched in the machines hands. He had been busy watching the enigmatic contact on the long-range radar screen come closer and closer. There had been a short, static filled message that permeated every channel including the restricted military channels. One of the _Avalon_'s radio specialists was currently trying to clear it up.

On the water, the Black Knights submarine carrier had just finished picking up its missing machines and was currently sinking beneath the waves. '_Next time Rakshata_.' Lloyd thought as the submarine disappeared completely.

"Sir, I've managed to clear it up the best that I can." The radio specialist called out. "It might still be a little hard to understand but I can't get it any clearer than this." Seeing the nod on Lloyd's face, he played the message. Static ripped through the _Avalon_'s bridge; then, a male voice, "_Look out below_."

'_Look out below? What could that possible mean_.' Lloyd though to himself. The Lancelot had just started to enter the _Avalon_ when the vessel gave a shake. Lloyd managed to look up just in time to see a wave of fire and steam wash over the _Avalon_, the result of something hitting the ocean just 6 miles distant.

* * *

While the force of the impact resulted in the _Avalon_ being pushed to the side a bit, on board the Black Knights submarine, things were a lot worse. Since water was uncompressible, the impact caused the submarine to spin out of control. Nose over rudder, the submarine spun until it stabilized at a depth of 200 meters.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed Tamaki as the ward room spun.

"SHUT UP." Almost everyone in the room yelled as they were tossed around like rag dolls. Then, just as suddenly as the spinning started, it ceased.

"What was that?" asked a red haired girl by the name of Kallen Kozuki. "Was that a new kind of depth charge?"

"I don't think so," replied a green haired girl, with golden eyes. "It felt more like an impact than an explosion."

"Well, what ever it was, it did us two favors." A random person said. "One; it will distract the Britannians from chasing us, and two; it knocked out Tamaki."

* * *

John had managed to slow Atlantis down enough that when they hit the water, he was not knocked out. This was done by firing every possible thruster at the same time just seconds before impact. The extreme heat of re-entry, combined with the final thruster blast, had caused sea water to vaporize, resulting in a massive cloud of steam that surrounded the city. He lowered the shield to save energy and disengaged his link with the city. Activating the radio in his ear, he called the control room. "Anybody awake up there?" Static filled his ear in response. "Guess not." He muttered. He tried again, this time calling the _Siranui_. "Anybody awake over there?" This time someone responded. "_This is Colonel Yamato. Everyone seems to be okay here. What happened?_" "I'm not sure." Responded John as he sat down again, not activating the link to the chair, "McKay might be able to figure it out, but no one in the control room is responding to my calls." A hologram popped up in front of him, causing him to jump a bit. It showed the outline of an aircraft hovering two kilometers away… wait _hovering_? John was confused. Keying his radio again, he called the _Siranui_. "Colonel Yamato. A unknown vessel is approaching. I need you to intercept it before it gets too close." "_Hai._" The BC-304 sent out an encrypted signal, causing the clamps that held it to Atlantis to disengage, activated her anti-gravity pods and lifted free.

* * *

Aboard the Avalon, it was a state of controlled chaos. The shockwave from the impact had forced a couple Knightmares into the side of the vessel, causing them to explode. Firefighters, dressed in silver heat-resistant suits, worked hard to put out the fires. Mechanics worked beside them, shutting off power in the sections that were damaged. On the bridge, the young Viceroy Nunally sat in her mobilized wheelchair, looking out the window with her closed eyes. Beside her stood Suzaku and Lloyd, both of them staring at the massive steam cloud two kilometers distant. Suddenly, out of the haze, a dark grey vessel appeared. A silence rang through the bridge, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. There was a great contrast in shape to the Avalon, but it was not the vessel that was the cause for the silence. It was the symbol that was painted on the side. It was the Rising Sun; symbol of Japan, now Area 11.

AN: Another chapter translated from my god-awful long hand. The crossover has begun. What awaits Atlantis in the next chapter? *Grins* I'm going to have fun with it, but not Suzaku… that's all I'm giving ya.


	3. Confrontation

A/N… or is it mini-rant?

Sorry 'bout the wait but I have had a massive session of writers block… This little A/N is in response to a P.M. that I received 2 weeks ago. I won't say the name of the person who wrote it, but basically it went: _Your story, Quantum Shift, is complete {censored}. Not one part of it is canon. The Hammond was not even completed when the Wraith attacked, not too mention the characters were completely out of character. You are a {censored} who shouldn't have even started writing in the first {censored} place. I will not be reading this {censored} {censored} any longer and shall not read any of your {censored} stories again._ *Sigh* I have to respond to this. This site is called Fan**FICTION** for a reason. Of course some of the stories here are non-canon, if not most. If you want Canon stories 1) don't read crossovers, or 2) don't read stuff from Fan**FICTION**.net. Try FanCanon next time… ya, I made that site up… I swear, write one thing wrong, and the Hounds of Canon will descend on you… any way… Mini rant over, please enjoy this chapter considering I wrote it all last night after I beat down my writers block with a sledge-hammer… I had to rewrite it from ground up.

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Lloyd and Suzaku watched, silent, as the grey warship slid out of the vapor haze that obscured their vision. Beside them, young Viceroy Nunally sat silent in her motorized wheelchair. Finally Lloyd's assistant spoke, "Where were they hiding that thing?" she asked.

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, "We'll probably never know, but what I want to know is this; Why didn't the Black Knights, or Zero for that matter, use it?"

A beeping sound started emanating from a communication designated console. The technician operating it turned around and said, "Sir Kururugi, we are receiving a message from the Eleven vessel." Suzaku nodded, resulting in the technician returning to his station and pushing a few keys.

Static, similar to the static from before, radiated from the speakers; then, a crackle. "_This is the Japanese Space Defense vessel _Siranui_. Unknown vessel, please halt your advance and respond_."

"_Siranui_… that name sounds familiar…" mused Lloyd.

"It was the name of an IJN Kagerō-class cruiser from the invasion of Japan in 2010 A.T.B. It was one of the first Eleven vessels destroyed." Replied his assistant (AN1). "Do you think that it's named for that vessel?"

Suzaku indicated to the radio operator to open the same channel. "Eleven vessel calling itself _Siranui_. This is Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven aboard the BBAF-1001 _Avalon_. I order you to stand down and surrender. If you do, I will personal see that you and your crew are treated fairly."

"_I'm afraid that we can not do that."_ The voice replied. "_We have our duty and that does not involve standing down_."

"I see. Then you will not take offense if we attack." Suzaku said.

A brief chuckle emanated from the speaker, "_Not_ _at all. At the very least, we can test our systems in a battle scenario._" That brought Suzaku to a start. Test their systems? Did that mean that the ship in front of them was brand new? Turning to Lloyd, he said "Have the Tristan and Mordred launch. They are to disable the _Siranui_. I will see what they are protecting in that steam cloud."

* * *

Aboard the _Siranui_, Colonel Yamato watched in amusement as the floating vessel in front of him launched three robot-like machines, one of which turned into a fighter. Seeing the three robot-like machines confirmed his current theory. They were definitely in an alternate dimension (AN2). He motioned for the shields to be raised, which was carried out instantly. One of the machines broke off from the attack and circled around, making its way towards the steam cloud that still hid Atlantis from view. The _Siranui_ started to turn to follow the droid when a huge red blast hit the 304. The shields took the blunt of the attack, but didn't fall. In that instant, the white and yellow machine disappeared into the steam. "Call Colonel Sheppard," He instructed. "Tell him that he is about to have a guest." The _Siranui_ turned back to face the pink machine that just fired the beam at them.

The _Avalon_ shuddered as it started to fire its missiles at the _Siranui_, the smoke from the exhaust washing over the top of the vessel. Looping over the main cannon, they quickly closed the distance between the two warships. They closed to within ten meters of the hull, when they exploded in a brilliant fireworks display. An elliptic energy barrier shimmered into view for a brief second, and then disappeared.

"Okay. First impressions?" Yamada asked, his gaze sweeping across his current bridge crew. A Major manning a sensor station spoke up.

"Sir, sensors show that the vessel in front of us - even though they are about the same length as us - only has twice the power of an Al'kesh bomber."

"Weapon fire indicates only standard projectile weapon, no energy weapons of any kind. The only energy weapons witnessed so far is from that pink machine." The weapons officer said, after a brief pause.

"Threat assessment? How much damage could they cause us?"

"Insignificant, sir. If the _Odyssey_ could take several Ori Pulse Cannon blasts point blank without a shield and survive…" The weapons officer trailed off as the implications sank in.

"Very well, bring the rail guns online, suppressing fire only. Aim to take out their main cannon and anti-air batteries."

* * *

After hearing the message from the _Siranui_, John leaned back in the control chair activating his link with Atlantis. Sensor data flowed into him, miscellaneous data removing itself, until he could 'see' what the city 'saw'. The small contact, only five meters high had entered the cloud of steam, which was given off when the extremely hot shield impacted the very cold ocean surface. Even though the shield was down, heat still radiated from the thrusters lining the bottom of Atlantis. It would be at very best, 10 minutes before the steam would ebb. Immersing into the link, John took control of one of the drones and launched it. Rather than just having it rely on targeting data, John did something that had never been done before. He literally took control of the drone. What he wanted, the drone performed. It was like he was the drone. He could 'sense' the air currents as he sped through the air, weaving between the towers and sped past the machine making it pause and spin around, just short of impacting one of Atlantis' many towers. He grinned, this should be fun.

* * *

Just seconds after entering the cloud of superheated water, Suzaku cursed. The cloud was way too dense to see properly, infrared sensors were useless, and to top it off; he was under attack. The motion trackers picked up a small contact just seconds before it hurtled past the Lancelot's head. Small whispers of steam flowed like water around Lancelot's head, marking the passage of the projectile. Then, turning faster than should be possible, the projectile made a second pass. Cursing again, this time in Japanese, Suzaku pushed his throttle to full. The Lancelot raced forward, and then ducked beneath the projectile. Once it had passed, Suzaku headed back the way he came. He had to get out of the haze, lest it get him killed.

The Lancelot burst out of the steam cloud, flares of vapor pouring out after him. He promptly turned around, bringing his VARIS to bear; ready to fire. A glow like that of a firefly, darted around in the steam, and then shot upwards. It exploded out of the cloud and looped around towards Suzaku, its glowing seeker head just missing the left float unit of the Lancelot Conquista.

* * *

Lloyd watched as the _Avalon_ fired round after round from its main cannon, only to have the shells strike an elliptic barrier that seemed to operate on the same principles as the Blaze Luminous system. The only difference was that the enemy vessel was able to fire through the barrier without having to lower it. A shudder rang across the _Avalon_ as the _Siranui's _weapons destroyed yet another turret. Thankfully the turrets aboard the _Avalon_ were automated, resulting in no deaths as her offensive weapons were destroyed.

"Earl Apslund, the Lancelot just reappeared." He looked up as the Lancelot narrowly dodged a squid-like projectile.

"Oh dear," he muttered.

"What is wrong?" asked Nunally, who was worried for Suzaku.

"It seems that Suzaku is on the defensive." Cecile Croomy said as the Lancelot continued to dart around. A beeping caught her attention, and a flicker appeared in front of Lloyd. It resolved itself to show a man, clearly Japanese, sitting on a command-style chair.

"Wha~?" Lloyd drawled out. He was tempted to reach out and touch the person but refrained from doing so. "I _am Colonel Shiji Yamato, commander of the Siranui._" The image said. "I see… Are you calling to surrender?" Lloyd asked cautiously. Oh god, he hoped that was the reason. The repairs to the _Avalon_ were going to be astronomical. The man chuckled, "_No. I wanted to wrap this up before Colonel Sheppard destroys that white and gold machine. Tell me, can your vessel float in the water?"_ "It can…" "_Good. Fire Byakurai at 1%."_

A narrow, high-intensity beam of energy lanced out from the side of the _Siranui_, striking the _Avalon_ on the starboard float-unit power substation. After burning right through, it barely missed the Tristan in its fortress mode. The starboard float-unit flickered as it lost power, and then died completely. With only one working float-unit, the _Avalon_ quickly leaned on its side and started heading towards the ocean surface.

* * *

"What was that?" Gino muttered to himself as he made the Tristan barrel-roll around the beam.

"This could… be a problem" Anya said in her usual monotone voice as the Avalon gently hit the water.

* * *

Suzaku cursed as he saw the energy beam strike the Avalon. He quickly turned around and headed back towards the now water-bound vessel. The projectile behind him seemed to falter when a voice came on over the air waves. "_Colonel Sheppard! What the hell are you doing?"_ The projectile quickly swung back around and re-entered the steam cloud. The Lancelot quickly reached the Avalon and took up a position directly between the two ships.

In the distance, the vapor cloud slowly started to ebb; first among the edges, then creeping towards the center of the cloud. A massive metal pier was the first to appear, behind which stood a great many buildings. Suddenly, a sunbeam burst through the clouds, spearing through the air behind the _Siranui_, where it hit one of the towers. The sunlight was then reflected everywhere, like it struck a piece of crystal quartz. Light seemingly burned away all the steam, revealing more and more buildings, which in turn reflected the light. A single tower, rising above the rest, easily 800 meters high (AN3) stood like a shining beacon. A glowing squid-like device slowly circled the tower; in fact it was the same one that had almost destroyed the Lancelot. Then, 4 more squids emerged from one of the piers, each one veering off to circle a section of the massive city.

"Okay~…" Lloyd drawled as the Avalon rose and sank with the waves, courtesy of the Siranui's 'low powered' attack. If that was low-powered, he wasn't an Earl. "Without a shred of doubt, that was not an Eleven vessel. We might have just attacked a neutral party…" How he hoped that it wouldn't come right back around and bite them in the ass.

* * *

Authors Notes:

AN1: The IJN _Siranui_ is derived from a Kagerō-class destroyer from WWII, the _Shiranui _(不知火, Phosphorescent Foam). And yes, the _Shiranui_ was an actual vessel.

AN2: Someone (not mentioning any names here) asked me in a P.M. if the Wormhole drive turned into something similar to what was used in SGA 5-4 (season 5, episode 4) "Daedalus Variations". My answer is no. In that episode, the variant Daedalus was out fitted with a "Reality Drive", sending it to variations of its own universe. In this story, the wormhole drive operations shifted from moving the city through space, to moving the city through dimensions. Here, there are an infinite number of dimensions, each consisting of an infinite number of realities for that dimension. I will, (or Rodney will) be explaining this in a later chapter. This version of Code Geass is not the original (anime), so there will be bound to be a few (not many) differences.

AN3: I'm just going by what I have read on various sites… why do they always have to be different . If someone has a definite dimensions for Atlantis that is not the same as the ones that I using, that would be great… I'm using 5000m diameter by 800m high (central tower).


End file.
